Calm Like A Bomb
by DarkShadowWriter
Summary: Karasu is back. He is determined to get to that adorable kitsune. How far will he go, will he go as far as to possess the person closest to Kurama?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Summary: Karasu is back. He is determined to get to that adorable kitsune. How far will he go, will he go as far as to possess the person closest to Kurama?**  
  
**AN: It's after the Dark Tournament, the rest of team Toguro has been judged, Karasu included. Karasu was able to avoid an eternal death. You'll find out how.  
**  
** Chapter 1**  
  
This was getting old. He had been walking around this barren, empty grassland of Makai for days, letting his mind wander into the farthest depths of his memory. Now someone decides to show up all of the sudden. No matter, it would just mean he would get to eat. Karasu suddenly stopped at this strange recognition he was having from the voices. He crouched into the hidden shelter of a bush, and listened.  
  
"So when are you going to attack them?"  
  
"Who knows? Does it even matter, they're two classes below us, it should be a breeze."  
  
"It's time like these I wish Karasu was still around."  
  
"Why? After that crow bastard turned his back on us for that loser Toguro, you still miss him."  
  
"Why not miss him? _Karasu_ wouldn't have waited for the perfect time to attack; _Karasu_ would have gone straight in and come out on top, no matter what."  
  
"Yeah, it's truly a shame he's dead."  
  
Karasu couldn't take anymore; he emerged from the bush, slowly smirking at the reaction from his past friends.  
  
"Y-You're supposed to be dead." The weaker one began to ramble, stumbling backwards in shock.  
  
Karasu licked his nails as if savoring the last bits of taste on them.  
  
"Yeah, about that..."  
  
With a single bomb created from thin air in his palm, Karasu killed both of his former companions. Showing little to no emotion on his face, the crow demon started to slowly walking away.  
  
Ha, it made him laugh silently to himself. 'Me? Karasu, _the Karasu_ dead? The rest of my team may be satisfied with death, be I for one am going to adore life even more now.'  
  
He began to wander again, not only his body, but his thoughts as well. First to his life before the Toguros, oh, how Karasu missed that life. A well respected demon by most, but still looked down upon by those of upper class. Those 'friends' of his were part of his little following. Most of this following were lower class demons who just wanted to say they were part of 'Karasu's Group'. He never even needed them; they were always worthless to him alive. He enjoyed feasting on their cooked, dead corpses. The image of all those dead corpses reminded him once again of his old team. Sakyo, with his almighty power and glory, always making sure his team was well supplied in everything from virgin maidens to the finest food delicacies Hang Neck Island could provide. Then there were the Toguros. One with his freakish organ movement, the other untalented one with his abnormally large muscles.. He never really knew Bui. No one did, the armored covered demon never spoke. It was impossible for him to say that he didn't enjoy telling that gullible little toddler he was threatened into fighting for the Toguros in the Tournament. After all, it was true. After losing to the younger Toguro, though it took 75% of his power to even be a good match for Karasu, he still lost. Given the choice to fight for the Toguro's tournament team, or die, he felt no regret leaving his old companions out in the cold for this respected group. He did however forget to mention to the measly prince, that he enjoyed every minute of being part of team Toguro.  
  
Lost, in thought, he was pulled back into reality by a rustle in a nearby patch where the grass had grown strangely long. Ready to throw one of his trademark bombs, Karasu approached it. Nearly taken back by the creature's sudden leap, he recollected himself and began franticly searching for the creature that would die for startling him. He was even more surprised to realize the creature was a fox, a measly little Ningenkain fox. There was no hesitation in its kill. However, while he was feasting on his newly killed prey, Karasu thought of the one kitsune he was never able to forget. He was officially bored with this field. He couldn't appear in any populated place in Makai; most of the demons he even considered trusting with the secret of his return, would probably die of shock from his body appearing in front of them. He could just fight whoever he told, and then told how he came back. I wouldn't matter is his wounds were fatal, one thing he learned since coming back, this new body was neither dead nor alive; and he was loving the immortality. He finally decided to go to Ningenkai and find his beloved kitsune, no matter what it would take.  
  
Nothing much had changed for Karasu. It had been three days since the killing of his old friends and he was still walking around, with his thoughts as the only enjoyed company present. Except now there were people around him too. Humans. He could feel hundreds of eyes gaze at him as he walked through the Ningenkai streets. Karasu wandered into a school yard, there were humans present.  
  
'Must be some pointless Ningenkai gathering; those humans seemed to have a celebration for everything nowadays.'  
  
There was even the sense of a small clique of teenage human girls, giggling and pointing at him. He decided to sit and people scope. The group of girls were still giggling and pointing at him. It was only once he sat down when Karasu noticed another groups of teenage humans, although they were male. Was it just Karasu's imagination, or did the boys seem threatened by his newly acquired attention from their female classmates? All doubt in Karasu's mind fled when what appeared to be the leader of the group, started walking toward him. He sensed by the way that the boy was walking that he wanted a fight. Something triggered in his mind. It was the same kind of walk that one idiot had on Kurama's team, but Karasu couldn't remember his name.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, you little punk?"  
  
'How strange, this human talked like that little idiot too.'  
  
"What are you deaf?"  
  
"No, you pathetic child, I'm not, I just find no point in talking to the likes of you."  
  
"Oh, now you're the big tough guy huh. Ok, tough guy fight me."  
  
"Why don't you spare yourself the humiliation and back off from this fight now?"  
  
"You're just too weak to fight me, so I'll just punch you now."  
  
"Matsuo, No!" one of the girls began to scream.  
  
Karasu easily dodged his first swing; he barely tilted his head, that's all it took. The girls now started squealing like little mice. This human was truly pathetic, but he'd fought worse. Gracefully repositioning himself so that he was now standing up straight, Karasu looked down upon the meek little human. Slowly walking away, Karasu figured he wouldn't be followed, but began making a bomb around his right fist just in case.  
  
BAM!  
  
Karasu fell to the ground. His well cared for raven black hair surrounded his unconscious face like a pillow. He had been hit in the head from behind by a schoolbag. Normally, he would have dodged it easily, but his mind was dazing, imagining the fabulous kitsune he was about to ensnare.  
  
3 hours later  
  
The dark blanket of night had covered Karasu's city of rest by the time he became conscious again. He remembered why he was here. Yes, how could he ever forget his darling kitsune? But how did he get here? He did not remember how he arrived in Ningenkai. He knew it took a lot. Normally Sakyo would have paid for his passage, but that was impossible, Sakyo was dead. Did he somehow manage to find a way to Ningenkai by himself? Was it possible that one of his old friends found him and took him here? Why would they do that? Karasu's head was buzzing with so many questions it made his head ache. He decided to get up and try to walk. Amazed that he could, Karasu slowly started to walk off into the distance. He came across a dark house. He liked things that were dark, and suddenly felt a huge urge to blow the house up. Jumping from the ground to the second story window in only graceful leap, he arrived in a dark room that seemed only to be lit by the headlights of passing cars outside. With these faint lights, Karasu could make out a bed. He slowly collapsed down upon it, his weak demon spirit falling among the blankets. Slowly, Karasu closed his eyes and began to dream of his one goal. The human formed fox demon. What Karasu didn't know was whose bed this was, or how easily he would be driven to insanity by the following events that would take place for him sleeping there that night.  
  
**AN:** Yeah, that one was a bit short, but hopefully it was interesting for you to read. It should be able to get more interesting after I have another character brought in so it isn't just Karasu taking to himself. 


	2. Finding the Target

Disclaimer: I own it. YEAH RIGHT!!!!  
  
Summary: Karasu is back. He is determined to get to that adorable kitsune. How far will he go, will he go as far as to possess the person closest to Kurama?  
  
AN: I'm trying to figure this out so that my old story is deleted, but it's messing up. So the thanks at the bottom are from these reviews and the ones from the others. No one knows where I got the title from? Wow.  
  
Karasu liked this room, the bed was a tad bit small, but it would be suitable for marking his beloved. Dreams of the moment haunted his memory since he had laid his cold blue-gray eyes on the attractive kitsune. Damn. Why did everyone insist one ruining his dreams, someone was coming upstairs. Figuring he was in a human house, he simply laid on the bed, not moving an inch. Instead of a pathetic human, a barely awake Hiei entered the room. Not bothering to change, Hiei simply fell to his bed as if it were a cloud and fell asleep. Karasu, suddenly realizing he was unable to move, spent the rest of the night gazing at the Forbidden Child with a piercing gaze of hate. What the hell. Now there were thoughts. Thoughts of Kurama. Karasu couldn't believe it. He could read Hiei's mind, and he was dreaming of Kurama. Karasu lifted his head, only to realize he had caused the sleeping demon to raise his head instead. Karasu couldn't believe it, he was trapped in the little fire bitch's body. But then again, maybe this could work out for the better.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Next Morning%%%%%%%%%  
  
'Wake up Hiei.'  
  
That voice, he knew that voice from somewhere.  
  
'Wake up Hiei.'  
  
He remembered now, it was Karasu's voice. Wait, what the hell was Karasu's voice doing in his head? Walking over to the mirror in his room, Hiei looked in the mirror, half expecting to see Karasu staring back and then wake up from this horrible nightmare. But, when his eye finally opened wide enough to see, he was looking at an image of himself, staring back.  
  
'Hello fire bitch. Sleep well?'  
  
'What the hell are you doing in my head Karasu?'  
  
'You're the one with the Jagan eye. You figure it out.'  
  
'Tell me you bastard.'  
  
'Fine fire-bitch. I now possess you. Damn Hiei, sure they didn't kill any of your precious brain cells during that surgery.'  
  
'What the hell is up with the fire-bitch name?'  
  
'Goodness Hiei, so snappy today. Is it that 'special' time of the month for you?'  
  
'Shut it crow boy.'  
  
"Hiei? Are you up there?"  
  
Kurama's voice could be heard yelling from downstairs. From the sound of footsteps, the two minds now sharing one body assumed he was coming up.  
  
'Perfect'  
  
'What is your perverted crow mind thinking of?'  
  
'Oh, nothing.'  
  
Kurama walked under the doorway and leaned against the wall, gazing with loving eyes at his little hiyoukai. The hiyoukai's and kitsune's eyes meet, both knowing fully of what the other wanted. Kurama walked over and sat down next to his fire lover on the bed. Kurama trapped Hiei's mouth is a breath-taking kiss. This was all the confirmation Karasu needed. The two livers separated only to begin gazing into the other's eyes. Karasu saw this as his moment of opportunity. He, however, had no time to speak, as the two passionate lovers fell back into a fanatical kiss that lasted for several minutes. It disgusted Karasu, the thought of another demon even thinking of touching his kitsune, much less having their hands all over him, which was what Karasu noticed Hiei and Kurama had started to do. He decided to talk to the little fire-bitch. Maybe it would make him stop. If Karasu couldn't have Kurama in his own body, then he would have to settle for Hiei's.  
  
'Take him.'  
  
His plan worked. Almost instantly Hiei began to pull away from Kurama's desperate kiss.  
  
'Take him!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'But you love him, don't you?'  
  
'Yes, I do, but I refuse to be a pawn in your repulsive sick-minded game!'  
  
'FUCK HIM NOW YOU LITTLE FIRE BITCH!'  
  
'SHUT UP YOU STUPID BIRD!'  
  
'TAKE HIM NOW OR I KILL YOU!'  
  
'GO AHEAD!'  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"You were mumbling to yourself. Is something wrong?"  
  
'How the hell am I going to tell him I'm being possessed by someone he thinks is dead?'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
AN: Cliffie, sorry. Review and I'll try to update. Does anyone know where I got the title? It's not that hard. Type it in Dogpile. Dang. I just gave it away. First to review with the answer wins the Karasu plushie. Spoonerific, you are still not allowed to answer.  
  
Thanks: (Everyone grab a cookie)  
  
Angel of Chaotic Darkness: Glad you like it. Keep reading.  
  
FoxFlame: I love the KuramaxKarasu pairing. Not a real fan of the HieiXKurama one though. It's just really fun to write to.  
  
Devil's Wings: Bet you weren't expecting it to be Hiei's bed. Glad someone is that into this.  
  
Azural, God of Ferrets: I love your username!!! I'm really happy everyone likes it so far.  
  
Disturbedvixen: Really glad you like it. And no, you can't have a Karasu plushie anyway. You have to get the question right. It's not that hard. By The Way: Loved the new chapter of My Assassin My Dark Angel.  
  
Foxhiei: Wow! *Feels happy*  
  
Tala ishtar: I'm bubbling over with happiness from all these reviews.  
  
P.S.: I'm really sorry if I left anyone out. I kind of lost a few e-mails when the stories were merged. Keep reading and reviewing and I promise you can take two cookies next time.  
  
Spoonerific: Don't worry, I didn't forget you. I just thought I'd put you after the others. This is payback for bugging me to update. (It's ok, I now her personally)  
  
Wow, total I think I got about 10 reviews. I feel so loved. 


End file.
